jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Fun Stories
These are stories that focus on The Justice Guardians during their vacation at their summer house island. Story 1: Beach Fun *Aqua: *smiles and takes out a bottle of sunscreen* Oh Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Can you put sunscreen on my back please? *Jeffrey: *blushes* Uh, okay. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Thank you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles and starts rubbing sunscreen on Aqua's back* *Aqua: *seductively* Such firm hands. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he rubs her back* *Aqua: *seductively* What a man. *Jeffrey: *chuckles as he rubs* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Am I hot enough for you? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Very hot. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* That's what I wanted to hear. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *relaxes and waits 'til Jeffrey finishes* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he rubs* So beautiful. *Aqua: *seductively* And attractive? *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* Yeah. Sexy too. *Aqua: *seductively* Ooooooh yeah, big boy! *kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* Story 2: Movie Night at the Beach *Jaden: *smiles* Who's up for a movie night?! *(The team cheered excitedly) *Baby Lily: *smiles* What awe we gonna watch?!? *Jeffrey: JARVIS gave me a suggestion. *shows a DVD of Finding Nemo* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *JARVIS Mark II: Shall I prepare the movie theater room? *Jeffrey: Not tonight, JARVIS. This time, why don't we try something special? Like...watching it outside? *May: Outside? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Like those drive-thru theaters. *Aqua: *smiles* I wouldn't mind it. It's a warm beautiful day outside. *Xion: *smiles* Sounds like a plan. *Jaden: *Smiles* Let's head outside everyone. *(The team heads outside and sets up everything they need for their movie night) *SNAX: Good evening your highnesses. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hello, SNAX. *Jesse: ...! SNAX?! You're here, buddy?! *Jeffrey: I brought him over here from the estate. *Alexis: *smiles* I'm glad you did. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Like i said, it's always best to plan ahead. *Twilight: *smiles* Perfect. We've got enough chairs out here for the movie. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Alexis takes her seat with Baby Lily in her arms) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she cuddles in Alexis' arms* Story 3: Yachtweiler *Jaden: *polishes the Yachtweiler and smiles* This baby's as amazing as the ElementalMobile is. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. *Aqua: You wanna tell him now? *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Jaden: What's going on? *Jeffrey: I've been thinking about doing some upgrades to the Yachtweiler. Think i should go for it? *Jaden: *smiles* Wow!!! Really?!? Just like with the ElementalMobile?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah! *Jaden: *Smiles* Than what's stopping you?! It's your boat too. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Jaden: *smiles* So what did you have in mind? *Jeffrey: For starters, i thought of giving it a submarine mode. *Jaden: *smiles* Wow! That sounds awesome!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, bro. *Jaden: *smiles* Good luck on the upgrades. *Jeffrey: Okay. *Aqua: *Smiles* You can do it, dear. You're the smartest guy I've ever known. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know, honey. *(Inside the Summer Home's Lab) *Jeffrey: *writing the blueprints* *Xion: *enters the lab* Daddy? Are you in here? *Jeffrey: Yes, sweetie! *Xion: *smiles and approaches him* There you are. I heard you're working on something, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. I'm making plans for upgrades to the Yachtweiler. *Xion: *smiles* Can I help, daddy?! Pretty please?! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course you can. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, daddy!!! Thank you!!! *kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* *Jeffrey: *hugs her* You're welcome. *Xion: Now let's see here... *looks at the blueprints* *Jeffrey: Did i miss anything? *Xion: *looking* ....... Shouldn't there be a periscope? *Jeffrey: Oh! *writes the periscope down* Oops. *Xion: *smiles* It's okay. It's just we'll want to see what's on the surface of the water. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. Thanks. *Xion: *resumes looking at the blueprints* *Jeffrey: Now let's see... *(The cubs come in) *Tammy: Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Hey, guys. *DJ: So this is where you are. *Xion: I'm helping Daddy with a new invention. *Snowflake: Cool! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you. Story 4: * Story 5: Mermaid Fun *Aqua: *yawns and wakes up* Whew..... Gosh... It's awfully humid today... *Jeffrey: *wakes up* Hm? *Aqua: *smiles* Oh! Morning, dear. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Morning, hon. *kisses her back on the lips* *Aqua: *wipes her forehead* Phew. JARVIS? What's the temperature today? *JARVIS Mark II: I'm afraid it's about 93 degrees today. *Aqua: 93?!? Oh my gosh is it gonna be hot today!!! *Jeffrey: I'd better get the swimming pool ready. *Aqua: Hm.... *smiles* This would be a perfect day for me to be in my mermaid form! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Great idea, honey. *(Aqua smiles and turns into her mermaid form) *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* How do I look? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You look so beautiful. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Better go wake up the others now. *Jeffrey: Right. *Mermaid-Aqua: *"swims" to Baby Lily and Midna's room* *(Midna was awake when Mermaid-Aqua arrived) *Midna: *yawns* Morning, Aqua. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Morning, Midna. *approaches Baby Lily in her crib* *Baby Lily: *wakes up and yawns* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Morning, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Morwing, Aunt Aqua! *Mermaid-Aqua: *picks up Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *giggles and pokes her finger in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button* Beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Midna: Whew. It's really cooking today. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* That's why I'm a mermaid today. *Baby Lily: *coos happily, then pokes her finger in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button again* Beep beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *laughs a bit and smiles* Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *starts "swimming" to the kitchen with Baby Lily in her arms* *Midna: *smiles as she follows Mermaid-Aqua* So what's the plan today? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I'd say it's finding ways to stay cool in the heat of the sun. *(Xion and the cubs appear out of her room) *Xion: Morning, mommy. Morning, Lily. Morning, Midna. *DJ: *pants a bit* Man it's blazing today! *Snowflake: No kidding. *Tammy: I'll have my ice-breathe ready. *Xion: That's good. As for me... *turns into her mermaid form* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* I knew you'd like that. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Smart thinking, my little Princess. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *?????: Welcome to the club! *(Alexis arrives in her mermaid form too!) *Baby Lily: *gasps and smiles widely* Mommy!!! *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Hello, my little baby. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Jaden: *walks in and smiles* JARVIS told us about the weather today, so Alexis prepared herself. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect. *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Now let's all go get something to eat. *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* *(Everyone arrives in the kitchen) *DJ: *smiles* I'm starving. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I'm on it! *gently puts Baby Lily in her high chair* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles and sits next to Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *picks Baby Lily up and holds her* *Baby Lily: *hugs Mermaid-Alexis* *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles and hugs Baby Lily back, stroking her hand through her hair* *Baby Lily: *smiles, cuddles in Mermaid-Alexis' arms and rests her head on Alexis' breast* *(Just than, Téa comes in as a mermaid too) *Mermaid-Téa: Hi, everyone! *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles widely* *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* Looks like a lot of us have the same idea. *Mermaid-Tea: *smiles* That's right. *DJ: Wow! It's like a mermaid party! *Snowflake: *smiles* Yeah! *Tammy: If we had fish tails, we'd be catfish! *Mermaid-Xion: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm so happy a wot of you awe mewmaids today!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Well, it's the best way for us to stay cool in the heat. *Mermaid-Xion: I was thinking maybe we can have a day at the pool. *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Sounds like fun! *DJ: Cool! *Snowflake: As long as we don't get wet. *DJ: True. Still, anything's better than sweating from this heat. *Tammy: Um, hello? *gently blows a cool breeze on DJ* *DJ: *chuckles* Sorry, Tam. Guess i can't think straight in this heat. *Tammy: I wonder what life in the ice age would be... *DJ: Hm... *Jaden: *smiles* Don't worry. We'll live. *Midna: Hope so. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Almost ready! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Snowflake: Can I have some water while I wait? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *gets Snowflake some water* *Snowflake: *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Snow. *(Snowflake starts lapping her water) *DJ: *blushes and smiles* *Tammy: *giggles and smiles* Is the heat getting to you, or are you happy to see Snowflake? *DJ: *smiles while blushing* She's so beautiful... *Jaden: *smiles and sighs happily* Young love. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* All done! *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* Awesome! *(Mermaid-Aqua brings over each member's breakfast) *(Soon, everyone starts eating) *Mermaid-Aqua: *takes her seat next to Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he eats hash browns* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* How is it, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Tasty. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Nothing but the best for you, my love. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *gets sticky from the syrup* *Mermaid-Alexis: *giggles* You're all sticky again, Lily. *Baby Lily: Sowwy mommy. *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. *gets a wet rag and wipes Baby Lily's face* *Baby Lily: Tank you mommy. *Mermaid-Alexis: You're welcome. *Tammy: Can someone pass the butter please? *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles and hands the butter to Tammy* Here you go, little sis. *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you, Xion. *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* You're welcome, Tam. *Baby Lily: *smiles and pokes her finger in Mermaid-Alexis' belly button* Beep! *Mermaid-Alexis: ...! *giggles and smiles* *Baby Lily: *pokes her finger in Mermaid-Alexis' belly button again* Beep beep! *giggles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *giggles and smiles* Having fun? *Baby Lily: Uh huh! *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* Feel free to poke me as much as you want, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mermaid-Alexis: *smiles* My Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(After breakfast...) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he walks to the swimming pool* Time to get into my merman form. *turns into his merman form* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and blushes* So handsome.... *Merman-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *seductively approaches Merman-Jeffrey* *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Merman-Jeffrey on the lips* *Merman-Jeffrey: *kisses Mermaid-Aqua on the lips* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Let's have some fun now! *dives in the pool* *Merman-Jeffrey: *dives in after Mermaid-Aqua* *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* Wait for me!!! *dives in after her parents* *Snowflake: *smiles* *Tammy: Just try not to get us wet please! *Mermaid-Xion: We won't. *DJ: Thank you! *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *crawls her way to the pool* *Mermaid-Alexis: *picks her up* Hold on, Lily. Let's get you into your swimming clothes first. *Baby Lily: Yes mommy. *(Mermaid-Alexis takes Baby Lily to get some swimming clothes on her) *Jaden: *smiles* Take your time, honey! *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* We sure are lucky, big bro. Our wives are hot as mermaids! *Merman-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Yeah. *(Just than, May comes out in HER mermaid-form!) *Mermaid-May: Yooooo-hooooo! Has anyone seen my handsome Jesse yet?!? *Jesse: ...!! *blushes* *Mermaid-May: *giggles* How do I look, dear? *Jesse: *smiles* Wow! You look so beautiful! *Mermaid-May: *smiles* Thank you, Jesse. *kisses him on the lips* *Jesse: *kisses Mermaid-May back on the lips* *Mermaid-May: *smiles and dives in the pool* *Jesse: *jumps in after her* *(A few water drops get on Tammy) *Tammy: Hey! Please watch where you're splashing!! *Jesse: Ooh, sorry about that. *Tammy: It's okay. *DJ: *smiles as he relaxes with Snowflake* *Midna: *finds a chair and relaxes on it* *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *sneaks up behind Merman-Jeffrey and hugs him* Gotcha!!! *Merman-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Catch me and I'll kiss you, dear. *dives underwater* *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles and dives underwater after her* Here i come! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles far from Merman-Jeffrey* *Merman-Jeffrey: *playfully chases after Mermaid-Aqua* *Mermaid-Xion: *giggles as she watches* *Mermaid-Alexis: *returns with Baby Lily* We're back. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Story 6: At the Land of Departure summit replica *(Aqua arrives at the Land of Departure summit replica) *Aqua: *smiles a bit* It's like reliving a happy memory every time I come here. *(She was followed by Baby Lily) *Aqua: *walks over to a pond of water, takes her boots and stockings off, and dips a foot in the pond* *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Aqua: ...! *sees Baby Lily and smiles* Oh! Hello, Lily. I didn't see you there. *Baby Lily: *smiles and reaches her hands out to her* *Aqua: *smiles and picks up Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *cuddles in Aqua's arms* I luv you, Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, my sweet little niece. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Aqua: *looks up at the stars and smiles* *Baby Lily: Pwetty staws. *Aqua: *smiles* They sure are, Lily. I remember looking at them with Terra and Ven. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Aqua: *smiles a bit and nods "yes"* Just like the night before my Mark of Mastery Exam. *Baby Lily: *hugs Aqua to comfort her* *Aqua: I just wish I had them back... *Baby Lily: I'm sworry. *Aqua: ..... *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. As you know, your father reminds me of Ven, and your uncle reminds me of Terra. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Unknown to them, Jeffrey was sneaking behind them preparing to hug Aqua) *Aqua: So even if they're not here, your father and uncle make Terra and Ven feel more close to me than ever. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Jeffrey: *quickly hugs Aqua from behind her* Surprise! *Aqua: *Shrieks a bit and looks behind her* *Jeffrey: *laughs* *Aqua: *smirks* Very funny, dear! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Gotcha. *Aqua: *still smirking* I'll get you for that! *Jeffrey: Uh oh! *Aqua: *gently tackles Jeffrey and kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* *Aqua: *hugs Jeffrey close to her and smiles* I won't be letting you go for a while now, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he hugs her back* I know. *Aqua: *smiles* I'm glad you're here with me now, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Baby Lily: *cuddles up with Jeffrey and Aqua and smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: *smiles* Aren't the stars wonderful? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. But you're as beautiful as the stars themselves. *Aqua: *smiles and blushes a bit* Awwwwww, Jeffrey. You're too much. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Story 7: The Not-So-Boring Rainy Day * Story 9: Lily and Flurry Heart's Island Adventure * (It was another beautiful day at the summer island. Baby Lily was happily playing with her doll Fireball and Flurry Heart at the nursery.) * Baby Lily: Hot day huh, Fiwebawl? *Fireball: "Sure is, Wiwy. What do you wanna do today?" *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wanna go expworing outside. *Fireball: "Sounds wike fun." *Baby Lily: How about you, Fluwrry Heart? *Flurry Heart: *smiles cutely* Uh-huh! *(Baby Lily starts to crawl her way to the outside with Flurry Heart following her) *(On her way, they see Xion and the cubs) *Baby Lily: Oh! Hi, guys! *Xion: *smiles* Hi, Lily. Hi, Flurry Heart. What are you up to today? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Fluwrry Heart and i are heading outside now. *DJ: Oh? *Baby Lily: Yeah! We wanna expwore the iswand! *Xion: *smiles* You won't mind if we come along? *Snowflake: You two need supervision if you're gonna go outside, Lily. *Baby Lily: ...! Well, all rwight. *Xion: *smiles* Perfect. *Baby Lily: *smiles and reaches her hands out to Xion* *Xion: *smiles and picks her up* *Baby Lily: *hugs Xion* *Xion: *hugs her back* Let's go ask my parents and then get some stuff we need. *Baby Lily: All rwight. *giggles* *(Xion and the cubs search for Jeffrey and Aqua) *(They find them in the living room) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hi, kids. *Aqua: *smiles* Hello. *Xion: Mommy? Daddy? Can we take Lily and Flurry Heart exploring on the island, please? *Aqua: *smiles* Will you promise to be responsible for your little cousin and Cadence's daughter, sweetie? *Xion: *smiles* Of course. I promise, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles, to Jeffrey* What do you say, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay. But don't get lost. *Xion: *smiles* We won't, daddy. I promise it. * Story 10: BBQ Party *Jaden: *smiles* It's here!!! It's here!!! The 4th of July is here!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* This is gonna be fun!!! *Baby Flurry Heart: *sits there confusingly* *Baby Lily: You don't know what the Fourwth of July is yet, do you? *Baby Flurry Heart: *nods her head "no"* *Baby Lily: *smiles* It's the one day of the ywear where we light pwretty fwireworks. *Baby Flurry Heart: ...! *smiles widely and claps happily* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Aqua: *smiles* It's more than just that, Lily. Remember? *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* Oh, rwight. *May: *smiles* She's right. It's the anniversary of when America declared it's indepence in history. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos questioningly* *Téa: *smiles* More than 200 years ago, America was under the tyrannical rule of King George of the British Empire. During that, America was forced with unfair taxes and rules of the king. *Baby Lily: *relaxes as she listens* *May: Having had it with Britian's rule over them, the founding fathers signed a document called the Declaration of Independence and fought Britian in a war for it's freedom. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos in surprise* *Téa: *smiles* With help from our allies the French, America won. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Aqua: *smiles* So that's what the 4th of July is all about. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* She said that this sounds wike wots of fun. *Tammy: *smiles* Hey, Mr. Dragonheart! When are our guests gonna arrive?! *Jeffrey: *smiles* 3 hours. That will give us enough time to prepare for the party. *Tammy: *smiles more* I hope Fuli and Kiara are coming!!! *Xion: *smiles* I'm sure they will. *Tammy: *wags her tail* Here's hoping. *DJ: *smiles* *Jesse: *holding a lot of hot dog and hamburger buns* Let's start getting everything outside now, y'all! *DJ: I'll get the napkins! *uses his super speed to head to the kitchen* *Snowflake: What can I do? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Help DJ get the stuff we need. *Snowflake: *smiles* Anything with my cute boyfriend, I'll do it! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Snowflake: *rushes off to the kitchen too* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles and brings out the ketchup and mustard* *(Outside, Starlight Glimmer is helping Twilight, Spike, Alexis, Midna, Aqua and May set up the tables) *Starlight: *neatly sets up a table* How's this? *Midna: *smiles* Great job. Guess Pinkie Pie's not the only one who is an expert at parties. *Starlight: *modestly* I wouldn't say "expert"... *Midna: Well, awesome job anyway. *Spike: *smacks himself numerous times* Darn musquitoes!!! *May: Here. *gives Spike some anti bug bite lotion* *Spike: *rubs it on himself like crazy* *Aqua: That should help you. *Spike: Now I know how Raj feels.... *Midna: Good thing he gave us that bug bite lotion. *Alexis: I'd recommend using bug repellent, but I'm afraid of poisoning Beeltes. *Aqua: Jeffrey's been working on something lately that should help Beetles with that. *Starlight: I hope so. I'd hate to see him get sick. *Aqua: Me either. *Twilight: I trust Jeffrey and I know he can come up with something to help Beetles and still protect us from other bugs. *Spike: When the moment calls for it, you can always count on Jeffrey to put that big brain of his to work. *Aqua: *smiles and blushes red* *Twilight: *smiles at Aqua* *Starlight: *smiles too* You're so lucky to have Jeffrey for a husband, Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *(Jeffrey and Jaden comes outside with the grill) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Got the grill. *Jaden: *takes out a bag of charcoal* And the charcoal. *Aqua: *smiles* *Téa: *hums Star and Stripes Forever while bringing out a cooler full of ice* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* So far, so good. This is gonna one heck of a party. *Jesse: *brings out a bunch of red, white and blue items like confetti, hats and flags* *(DJ and Snowflake arrive with napkins) *Shira: *smiles* Just leave them on the center table. *DJ: *smiles* Okay, mom. Story 11: Ice Cream Party *(It's a boiling hot day at the summer home and the team are trying to stay cool) *Xion: Whew... *Tammy: *panting* As much as I'm against the idea, I feel like shaving my fur off! *DJ: Me too... *Jaden: JARVIS? PLEASE tell me the air conditioning is on... *JARVIS Mark II: It is, Master Yuki. But i fear the weather has been rather intense lately this week. *Jeffrey: I was afraid of this. *Fugitoid: I'm afraid we robots are feeling hot too. I feel like the metal that makes up my body is going to melt from the sun's intense ultraviolet waves. *Weebo: Well, i feel like I'm gonna boil like an egg! *briefly shows a clip of Bugs Bunny cooking an egg on Daffy Duck's beak* *Alexis: *fans herself* Anyone have any ideas on how to stay cooler? *Xion: I think I might have an idea. Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures